


reunions

by Silver_Hyacinth



Series: Sunset Ghost [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catch me crying in the club, Feels, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Sunset Ghost anniversary special, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Hyacinth/pseuds/Silver_Hyacinth
Summary: "He practiced confessing his love to you in the mirror and—““Hitoka,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth, “wedon’tneed to talk aboutthatfirst thing.”“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I just got excited. It’s crazy running into you so suddenly.”— the Sunset Ghost anniversary special, a reunion one-shot!





	reunions

“Hurry up and get inside!”

“I’m going, I’m going!”

Hinata burst through the glass doors of a café, breathing heavily and drenched from head to toe. Kageyama wasn’t far behind him, muttering swears under his breath as soon as he was clear of the monsoon raging outside. “Damn, it hasn’t rained this hard in forever.”

“No kidding,” Hinata agreed, shaking raindrops from his hair while Kageyama wrung out his soaked jacket. “It came out of nowhere, too.”

“At least we were in town.” Kageyama folded his jacket over his arm and glanced around the coffee shop they’d stumbled into. The interior was warm and inviting, filled with countless others who rushed in to escape the downpour. The scent of sugar and coffee hung sweet and heavy in the air, which was filled with the murmur of gentle conversation and the whistle of an espresso machine.

It wasn't a bad place to be stuck for a while. Their plans for the day would be delayed, though: Hinata had insisted on spending their weekend in Tokyo, where a famous American volleyball player would be attending a practice match with the Sakai Blazers. They were on their way to the game themselves when the storm hit.

Hinata looked rather disappointed that they were going to miss it. Kageyama grabbed his hand in an attempt to soothe him. “Hey, it’s not so bad: we can go to the next one. What are the chances that he’ll never come to Tokyo again?”

“Yeah…” Hinata smiles hesitantly. “You’re right. It was still worth coming here if we get to be together.”

Kageyama tried to hold his heart together long enough to agree. Hinata brightened up instantly, squeezing his hand and pointing across the café. “I think there’s a table over there. Should we order something first?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama pulled him closer to the board on the floor, labeled with the café’s menu in pastel chalk. “What looks good?”

“Maybe just a… just a...” Hinata trailed off, eyes going wide. He fumbled for Kageyama’s damp shirt sleeve, gripping it like a lifeline. “Tobio... I think I might be hallucinating right now.”

“ _What_?” Kageyama frowned at him, touching the back of his hand to Hinata’s forehead lightly. “Are you getting a fever or something? We were out in the rain for a while—“

“No, just… _Look_!” He turned Kageyama’s head with his hands—and he immediately felt like he might be hallucinating, too.

“Is that _Yachi_?” Kageyama blinked, but she was still there, sitting across the café sipping an iced coffee.

Hinata quickly pulled him over by the bathrooms and out of sight. “Oh God. Do we… do we _talk_ to her? Do you think she even remembers us? If she does, how much would she remember? Will she—“

“Shōyō, take a breath,” Kageyama interrupted. He could tell how excited Hinata was, but getting his hopes up wouldn’t do any good. “We can ask to sit with her. If she doesn’t recognize us, no harm no foul: if she does, then we’ll know right away.”

“Uwah, Tobio, you’re a genius!” Hinata squeezed his hand before peeking around the corner at Yachi’s table. “It’s hard to believe. We’ve been looking for her for a long time, and she’s here at the same time we are… It’s crazy.” His eyes were shining with excitement. “I hope she remembers us. I _really_ hope.”

”I know. I’m excited, too.” Kageyama’s hand brushed across his back, gently urging him forward. “Come on: let’s go find out, together.”

“Yeah...” Hinata took a deep breath and left the safety of the wall. Only his tight grip on Kageyama's hand gave away how nervous he was.

They'd wondered whether they would ever see Yachi or anyone else from their old life again, and to have it happen so randomly was a huge shock. Kageyama prayed she remembered them. He became close with her after Hinata’s disappearance: they’d even attended the same college. Without her, he was sure he would’ve fallen into irreversible depression.

They didn’t even have to ask to sit with her because as soon as Yachi saw them, her face broke into a wide smile. " _Tobio_?! And Hinata, too!" She nearly spilled her drink in her haste to stand and hug them both. “I can’t believe it! I had hoped you two would be reborn, but I was never sure, and...”

She teared up halfway through her speech, inviting them to sit while she wiped her face with a napkin. “Sorry… I didn’t think I would get emotional. It’s just _beyond_ incredible to see you guys again.”

“No kidding!” Hinata exploded, his excitement bursting to the surface. “I’m a _real_ person now, Yacchan! Look, I can even touch people and everything. See!” He strangled Kageyama in a hug that left him feeling winded. “Isn't it just amazing?!”

“I see you’re still as energetic as ever,” Yachi said with a giggle. “How long have you guys been together?”

“We ran into each other on the beach,” Kageyama answered. “ _Literally_. It’s been about… a year now since then? A little over a year.”

“You must’ve been overjoyed, huh, Tobio?” Yachi leaned toward Hinata to whisper conspiratorially, “In the past, he was always talking about how he just _knew_ you two would be reincarnated. He was so hopeful, it was almost cute. He practiced confessing his love to you in the mirror and—“

“ _Hitoka_ ,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth, “we _don’t_ need to talk about _that_ first thing.”

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I just got excited. It’s crazy running into you so suddenly.” Her eyes suddenly took on a sparkle. “Have you guys seen Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”

“Huh? No?” Kageyama glanced from her to Hinata and back. “They’re here, too?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Not _with_ _me_ , here, but they still have all their memories and everything. I ran into them... oh, maybe around August two or three years ago.”

“This is _insane_.” Kageyama shook his head while Hinata laughed disbelievingly.

“I can’t quite believe it, either.” Yachi picked up her coffee with shaking hands. “I guess fate really does work itself out, huh?”

“Yeah… I hated fate for a long time, but it’s been good to me recently.” Kageyama glanced at Hinata and smiled, squeezing his hand under the table. “ _Really_ good.”

“I’m glad.” Yachi’s lips twisted into a nostalgic smile. “You know, I remember I once said that you and I would see Hinata again… I guess I was right, huh?”

“You were.” Kageyama glanced at Hinata, taking a moment to study the way his hair frames his face. Fate gave him this: the ability to look at Hinata all he wanted. He could take in the soft slope of his chin and the soft joy in his eyes before he turned to Yachi again. “Now it brought us you, too. It’s more than I could’ve asked for.”

“Ugh... You want me to cry, don’t you?” Yachi wiped at her face furiously before she flashed a big smile. “We’ve… we've got a lot to catch up on. I want to start now.”

"Okay, but no more embarrassing stories about me," Kageyama warned.

"Eh... I can't make any promises."

God, it was good to see her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this for the anniversary! I didn't put too much into it since the sequel is still ongoing, but I hope you guys liked getting a little preview of what I hope to do in the future~ ^-^ 
> 
> This story has been, and still is, such an amazing journey for me, and (I hope) for you all of you as well ♥


End file.
